ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Banks
Introduction Ruby Banks is the largest of the outer villages in the Ebonfort Region, nestled on both sides of the Ruby River, connected by a network of stone bridges. Ruby Banks is the center of Ebonfort's agricultural economy. The land along the Ruby River is incredibly fertile, and the village grows and maintains vast swaths of wheat, corn, and other food crops on the north side of the river, while maintaining cotton, tobacco, sugar, and other cash crops on the south. Due to the river access, and high abundance of crops, Ruby Banks has the largest population, and highest wealth, of the outlying villages. Appearance Nearly all of the buildings are finely crafted wood, commissioned from the artisans in Green Fall, built upon strong, high stone foundations from the Stone Crest masons, in order to survive the spring floods. The river provides fish, faster transport to and from Ebonfort, and powers the many mills. While Ebonfort has few of the stone, metal, and woodworkers, and of lesser quality than Stone Crest and Green Fall respectively, they are chief in producing nearly everything else. Nearly all of the shops in the capital have their goods produced in Ruby Banks. As with all villages, the largest building is the Ebon Knight Barracks and Depot, that houses Knights that don't own their own home in the village, and collects the taxes from Ruby Banks. In addition to the high quality of the structures, and the many stone bridges spanning the Ruby River, the village is incredibly clean. Many of the farmers and such maintain small gardens both practical and decorative throughout the village, letting the produce be eaten by anyone. There's many open areas for festivals and fairs, as well as seating for couples and the like. The city has no strict borders, no walls, preferring an open layout, making it much easier on the many farm workers. The nicer homes and shops are along the river, and become lesser in quality, though still decent the further away you go, ending in simple farm houses and such. Villagers Ruby Banks people are quite jovial and relaxed. They take great pride in their work, but also put a lot of emphasis their leisure time. Spending time with their hobbies, their loved ones, and staying happy is quite high on their priorities. They love planning festivals and often the entire village will shut down to attend them. They tend to be the most accepting of outsiders, even non-Ebonfortians. Family values are quite important to Ruby Banks residents. The entire village helps with raising children, and when it comes time to apprentice the child, it becomes a large affair as the residents compete and attempt to woo the child. They respect the law of the knights and enjoy making their lives comfortable. They do sometimes act a bit fearful of the law, even if they are doing nothing wrong. They are rarely exposed to Screamers, and thus are incredibly afraid of them and the tales they've heard. Demographics Ruby Banks is fairly diverse, with races that prefer temperate climates or those that live in fresh water, as the river is quite large. It also attracts races that prefer easier lives or picturesque settings, as well as farmers. Social Standings As with the entirety of the region, Knights are above all others in terms of respect and authority. The higher ranking the knight, the greater his reputation, since these ranks must be earned, often through incredibly impressive feats and accomplishments, or the preferred method of challenging a rank above them to a duel. Ruby Banks has a Council of elected members that serve 1 year terms. The size of the council changes often, but tends to be between 6-12. The Council doesn't handle taxes or laws, as the knights do that, but rather they help plan and manage festivities, land management, and other smaller matters. There is also a mayor, who is separate from the Council. The mayor is mostly a figurehead, and only serves as reagent at festivals both in other villages and at home. Below the knights and elected officials are the farmers, craftsmen, and shop owners. These people are the life blood of the community. Because of their abundance of resources, and the wealth that comes with it, the entire village respects and relies upon those that create. After them is everyone else. Laws In addition to the laws established by the Ebon Knights and the capital, Ruby Banks only has a few local laws. 1) All shops and homes within the village must be kept clean and proper to the village's standards. 2) No one is required to work on festival days, but can if they so choose, including slaves and foreigners. 3) Slaves are not to be disciplined publicly unless by the Knights for breaking a State Law. Crime and Punishment In addition to the punishment for State Laws, Ruby Banks has a few punishments to accompany their local laws. 1) Failure to do so, will result in greater taxes until the shop meets the standards. Continual failure will result in continually increasing taxes, or until the Knights reclaim the property. 2) Forcing someone to work on a festival day will result in a societal shunning of the business and all of its goods and/or services. 3) Public disciplining of slaves will result in the loss of the slave, either by setting free or village appropriation. Ruby Banks has very little crime, and the crimes they do have tend to be of a petty, lesser nature, often committed by rebellious youth. Defense Ruby Banks is protected by a single Regiment permanently, who maintain strict patrols through the farmers fields and roads, as well as patrolling the river. Aside from the Depot and Barracks, the Knights maintain no permanent defensive structures in this village, relying upon patrols and Scream Watch as their main defense. Fashion and Art As the foremost hub of talented craftsmen in the region as well s the largest producer of the raw materials for clothing, such as textiles and dyes, the styles of dress in Ruby Banks is both fast-paced and highest in quality. Colours are brighter and more flashy than the darker tones favoured in the capital, and clothing is more likely to be heavily embroidered, tooled, and edged with lacing, piping, or pleats. More of the citizens can afford the luxury of time it takes to produce intricate crafts that end up being used to decorate clothing. Many of the citizens here place a high value on being able to work some kind of craft, and since farming slows down in the wintertime it is traditional to have some kind of project to work on. Every spring there is an explosion of new styles of dress. It is also usual for Ruby Banks natives to wear clothing that somehow aligns with their own craft. For example, the wife of a farmer who primarily tends orchards may wear a dress with a neckline decorated in embroidered apple blossoms. As a warmer city, clothing is more likely to be fine linen, silk, or other lighter fabrics over brocade, jacquards, and leather. Fur is fairly uncommon and often makes newcomers stand out. The performing arts in Ruby Banks are more popular in winter when a large portion of the population has less to do. Rather than large, organized performances directed by wizened professionals, there are many novice musicians in Ruby Banks who compete for attention at small local venues. There is much less importance placed on combat in Ruby Banks with most tournaments being organized and brought into town by the Knights rather than the citizens. Economy Races Commonly Found Crocodilian Earth Pony Other Travel Times To Ebonfort by boat: 2-3 days To Azure Strand by foot on road: 10-14 days To Green Fall by foot on road: 6-8 days To Scream Watch by foot on road: 6-8 days